As is well known and understood, there are generally two types of trailers available to transport recreational, or smaller commercial, boats. One, termed a "roller-trailer", is more commonly used by the consumer and has a construction employing rubber, or plastic, rollers on which the boat is winched on-or-off to slide over the rollers in loading or unloading. The second type of trailer generally employs one or more hydraulic cylinders to tilt the trailer bed up and down when loading and unloading the boat, and is most oftentimes found in transporting larger boats about.
Such hydraulic trailers often find their greater use with commercial boat haulers. Hydraulic trailers also are most typically employed in marinas and boat yards to move the boats about for storage, for display at a sales office, and for loading and unloading into the water. The available "travel-lifts" while usable for the very large boats, most oftentimes have a 16-foot, or more, span, and are not readily usable in storing boats side-by-side after removal from the water when not in use. Nevertheless, many occasions exist where a roller-type trailer gets extensive use, while other situations mandate the use of the hydraulic-type trailer.